Genus: Euphorbia. 
Species: epithymoides. 
Denomination: First Blush.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of variegated cushion spurge, a hardy perennial that is grown for use as an ornamental shrub for the landscape. The new invention is known botanically as Euphorbia and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98First Blushxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98First Blushxe2x80x99 is a sport that was discovered by the inventor in 1996 in a cultivated area of Germantown, Wis. xe2x80x98First Blushxe2x80x99 was discovered as a variegated branch on an unnamed individual plant of Euphorbia epithymoides among a production block grown from seed. xe2x80x98First Blushxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventor based on its variegated foliage and variegated bracts. The foliage is pale green with cream-white margins. In spring the upper foliage nearest the sun is tilted rose-pink and then turns a more pronounced rose-red color in fall. Whorls of bracts are pale green with cream-white margins on stems that are often tinted red. xe2x80x98First Blushxe2x80x99 exhibits low vigor resulting in a less invasive plant than the species. The variegation makes xe2x80x98First Blushxe2x80x99 a showier variety than other Euphorbia known to the inventor.
The first asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98First Blushxe2x80x99 was carried out in a cultivated area of Germantown, Wis. by the inventor. The method used was stem cuttings. Since that time subsequent generations have been determined stable and true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Euphorbia cultivar xe2x80x98First Blushxe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98First Blushxe2x80x99 from all other existing varieties of Euphorbia known to the inventor. xe2x80x98First Blushxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Euphorbia xe2x80x98First Blushxe2x80x99 exhibits a compact, clumping habit.
2. Euphorbia xe2x80x98First Blushxe2x80x99 exhibits variegated foliage with pale green centers and cream-white margins with slightly crinkled edges.
3. Euphorbia xe2x80x98First Blushxe2x80x99 exhibits whorls of variegated pale green and cream-white bracts.
4. The edges of the upper foliage on Euphorbia xe2x80x98First Blushxe2x80x99 turn rose-pink in spring and deepen in color to rose-red in fall.
5. Euphorbia xe2x80x98First Blushxe2x80x99 exhibits low vigor and is less invasive than the species.
6. Euphorbia xe2x80x98First Blushxe2x80x99 is hardy to USDA Zone 4b.
7. Euphorbia xe2x80x98First Blushxe2x80x99 is winter dormant.
8. Euphorbia xe2x80x98First Blushxe2x80x99 exhibits yellow flowers in spring.